Trouble Always Comes In Threes
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: It's true. Trouble ALWAYS comes in threes, and the adventures of the Terrible Trio are no acception. The third part of the Terrible Trio Trillogy. No peach wine this time folks. This time just a lot of sugar and the rush to rescue a lost CD.
1. The Missing CD

Trouble Always Comes In Threes

Disclaimer:Right. Once again, I don't own Jareth. I don't own any of these songs, either, or Emmy or Koni. I'm just having a little fun.*VEG* Oh, and we used the international version of Shania's Come On Over CD instead of the American version, since that's the version Emmy owns.

Koni, Emmy, and LeAnn, known together as the Terrible Trio, were gathered around Emmy's television watching Labyrinth and eating junk food. It was almost to the end, and on the screen, Jareth was singing 'Within You.' In the room, the sugar in Koni and LeAnn's systems was slowly building up. The three of them had a veritible feast of candy, chips, and soda spread out before them. Fortunately, Emmy for Emmy, she didn't get sugar highs easily. The others, though...

Emmy was watching her twin and friend warily. Very odd things usually happened when one of them was on a sugar high. When it was both of them, odd escalated to scary, and eventually into trouble with Jareth. It didn't help Emmy's peace of mind that they were giggling. "It's definately a sock," LeAnn said, finally, as they came to the 'Fear me' scene. Koni nodded. "His package is too small, to fit in his tightest of tights," she sang, and the two giggled again, remembering their last adventure.

Emmy rolled her eyes. "Goddess....not this again..." she muttered. "Don't you two have anything better to do than spread the sock rumor?" she asked. "Oh yeah, sure we do," LeAnn replied. Koni nodded. "But playing with the sock rumor is so much more fun!" she exclaimed. "And it also gets us all into a lot of trouble," Emmy reminded them. "First the drunken Christmas carols that earned us REALLY bad hangovers and made me swear off alchohol, then you convinced me to get into the peach wine again and we ended up in the Bog-"

"But atleast we have fun getting in trouble," LeAnn said. Emmy just sighed, and that was the end of the conversation until the movie was over. Emmy moved over to her CD collection to put one in and began flipping through them. "What do you guys want to listen to?" she asked. "Got any Shania Twain?" LeAnn asked. "Do we have to listen to country?" Koni complained. The conversation was starting to sound like a game of Questions Only. "Does it really matter?" LeAnn asked.

"My Come on Over CD is missing!" Emmy exclaimed. "And what's this glitter doing over here...?" The Lady Destiny was starting to get suspicious. Fate and Chaos rushed over. LeAnn held her hand up as if looking through a magnifying glass. "Very peculiar," she said. "This," Koni said, "is very familiar looking glitter." "And look," LeAnn said, still acting as if she was holding a magnifying glass, "a long white hair. Who do we know that has long white hair, leaves glitter everywhere, and would steal a Shania Twain CD?" she asked, doing her best impersonation of Maxwell Smart.

"Jareth!" the three said together. "But what would he want with my Shania Twain CD?" Emmy asked. LeAnn switched her grip from pretend magnifying glass to pretend tape recorder, speaking out the side of her mouth. "Ladies, your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to go to the Underground and rescue Emerald's Shania Twain CD. This tape will self-destruct in 10 seconds." She then quickly 'threw' the tape recorder over her shoulder and made an explosion sound, leaving her and Koni giggling, and Emerald shaking her head.

"If you two are finished playing Mission Impossible," she said, "would you mind helping me come up with a plan to get my CD back?" "It shouldn't be too hard," Koni said. "We already know the castle pretty well. We'll just sneak in and get it back before His Glitterness even realizes we're there," she said, rather enthused about the whole thing. LeAnn nodded. "We'll just need black clothes, black make-up, and a hand-held video camera," she said, grinning, "just incase we should be so fortunate as to catch Uncle J doing something really embarresing." 

The Trio headed upstairs to Emerald's room, glad that the muses were out for the evening. Digging through her closet, Emmy pulled out black clothing for all of them. Each girl magicked the clothes to a tailored fit for herself before LeAnn conjured up some black make-up. "I've got lip-stick, nail-polish, eye-shadow, and stuff to go under our eyes, plus black hats to cover our hair," she said, grinning. Each girl applied the make-up and pulled on the hats, Emmy grabbed her small video camera, and they apperated to the Underground.


	2. Man! I Feel Like A Woman!

The Trio crept silently into the castle Beyond the Goblin City, camcorder in hand. Koni was humming the Mission Impossible theme. LeAnn was just giggling. Emmy was muttering 'This will never work' under her breath. "Make like a firey and chilly down," LeAnn whispered at her. Finally, as they approached Jareth's bedroom, strains of music could be heard. The Trio fell to their knees at the door, looking through the crack, the camcorder up and catching the action.

There was Jareth, King of the Goblins, in all his glory. Not that there was much glory in his current activities. Apparently, his Glitterness was a Shania Twain fan as well. "The best thing about being a woman is the perogative to have a little fun!" Jareth was singing. Not to mention he was dancing, using a broomstick as a microphone. "Oh oh oh! Go totally crazy! Forget I'm a lady! Men's shirts, short skirts! Oh oh oh! Really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style."

Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Not only was Jareth singing Man I Feel Like I A Woman, but he was actually wearing a short skirt, a men's shirt, black heels, and a black top-hat, just like in the video!! "Goddess...." Emerald breathed. "You're tellin' me," Koni whispered. "This is worse than the J as Frank'n'Furter nightmare I had," LeAnn said softly, eyes still wide. This side of Jareth wasn't just scary. It was terrifying. Apparently, he hadn't noticed them yet.

"Oh oh oh, get in the action, feel the attraction, color my hair, do what I dare! Oh oh oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!" LeAnn and Koni had to stuff their fists in their mouths to stop from laughing. Emmy, in better control of herself, just kept the camcorder rolling as Jareth continued to sing.

"The girls need a break tonight we're gonna take the chance to get out on the town. We don't need romance we only wanna dance. We're gonna let our hair hang down. The best thing about bein' a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh oh oh, go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts, short skirts. Oh oh oh, really go wild, yeah, doin' it in style." Jareth danced around crazily, swinging his broomstick around as he continued to sing. By the time the song was over, Koni and LeAnn were starting to turn blue from lack of oxygin, and even Emmy was starting to giggle.

Finally, the song began it's last few lines, Jareth still singing along. "I get totally crazy. Can you feel it? Come, come, come on baby! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! I feel like a woman!" The Goblin King then struck a pose, before noticing the Trio at his door, their giggles now very audible. He glared at them icily. "All three of you, in here, right now," he said, his voice a low growl. "And just what do you three think you were up to, now?" he asked, one elegant eyebrow arched.

The Trio slowly came in as 'Love Gets Me Every Time' started playing in the background. Each girl gnawed over what they should tell the Goblin Kin in their minds. He was definately in one of those moods where you didn't want to do anything wrong, and they didn't want to end up in the Bog. Again. Jareth smirked. "Of course, I'm willing to overlook this little incident if you'll hand over the tape you've made of it..." he said when he saw they weren't going to answer. 

The Trio looked at eachother, glanced at Jareth warily, then looked at eachother again. "Run!" they yelled at the same time, and took off through the castle. 


	3. Operation CD Liberation

Right. Because it was so kindly requested that this be done, here's the rating. The whole fic is PG due to Jareth doing disturbing things. Now on with the show.

After half an hour, Koni glanced behind them. "I....think....I think we've lost him....guys..." she said, breathing heavily. The Trio stopped to catch their breaths. "We need to find a place to hide," Emmy said after a minute. The others nodded, glancing around. "This way," LeAnn whispered. "And keep your voices low. I know of an excellent place where we can hide from his Glitterness and create a little chaos as well," she said, motioning for her companions to follow her.

LeAnn led the Trio to a wall and, running her hand along it until she found what she was looking for, opened up a small goblin-sized door. She then waited for Emmy and Koni to crawl inside before she slipped in herself, closing the door behind her. Emmy held her camera at the ready as they all sat in the small space. "This," LeAnn whispered, "is the security room. We can monitor movement in the entire castle from here, as well as control quite a few things. We can work on phase three of Operation CD Liberation in here."

"Operation CD Liberation? Is that what you're calling it now? Can we have badges?" Koni asked, keeping her voice low. "If we survive this," LeAnn whispered back. "Yay!" Koni whisper-squealed. "You said phase three. What were phases one and two?" Emmy asked. "Phase one was find his Glitterness. Phase 2 was run. Phase 3 is, of course, find a way to rescue the CD," LeAnn answered. "Now, as I said, we can control a lot of stuff from here and cause quite a bit of chaos, as well as monitor the goings on of the entire castle."

"So how'd you know this was here?" Emmy asked. "Yeah," Koni said. "This is really cool." LeAnn shrugged. "Norma, Mel, Sara, and I found it during the Villian's Ball last year. There were vamps all over the place, and half the list was half-vampireized, and there were lots of little vampiric pouches running around." She paused, and Koni and Emmy shuddered at the thought of little vampiric goblin pouches. It wasn't a pleasant thought at all.

"Anyway," LeAnn continued, "we discovered that we could control stuff and sit back and watch the chaos. So we set off the sprinklers all over the castle makeing sure they spewed holy water. The vamps got real pissed and I almost got turned into a vamp's happy meal, but after the chaos we caused it was well worth it. So, I thought we could use my knowledge of how this little room works to our advantage in rescuing the CD."

"I think I know where you're going with this," Emmy said. "Let me guess. One of us stays here, one of us rescues the CD, and one of us distracts His Glitterness?" she asked. LeAnn nodded. "We'll need walkie-talkies or something so we can stay in sync and warn eachother if Jareth's going to be around," Koni said. "That's no problem," LeAnn said and, with a wave of her hand, produce a set of three-way radios. "These should work. Now, since I know how this place works, I'll stay here. Emmy, it's your CD, so you go after it. Koni, you distract Tights."

"Oh, and Emmy? While you're in Tights' room, take a look around for some multi-colored socks. Riddler's lost about six pairs, and I promised I'd retrieve them for him," LeAnn said. Emmy nodded and grabbed a radio. Koni did the same. LeAnn glanced at the screens. "Alright. His Glitterness is looking for us in the throneroom, so Koni, you head there, and take some dungbombs and wet-start firecrackers with you. Looks like you can make a straight break for his chambers," LeAnn said, grinning. With that, her friends darted out of the control room.

Phase three of Operation CD Liberation was in effect. 


	4. Trapped!

Alright, folks, I know it's been several months, but I have a good excuse!! And it's better than writer's block!! I have been 'netless. My modem died in a power surge, and I FINALLY got a new computer, and FINALLY was able to get this typed up so I could upload it.

Koni reached the door of the throneroom, throwing a dungbomb in. She then glanced in as it exploded, grinning and waving to Jareth. "Hiya, Your Glitterness!! Looking for me?" she asked, then took off running. Jareth roared with anger. "KONITSU!!! I am going to hang you and the rest of the Trio over the Bog for a hundred years!" he exclaimed, taking off after her.

Jareth looked mad. Perhaps she could lose him in the Escher room...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Emmy was stealthily making her way back to Jareth's room. She HAD to get her CD back! Stepping inside, she could see the CD player in the open. This was suspicously easy, she thought, making her way over. Her concerns were verified when she opened the CD player and...

WOOSH!

Emmy was caught up in a net. She immediately radioed LeAnn for help, letting her know what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

LeAnn was watching everything when the radio beeped. "Looks like you've got yourself in a bit of a tangle, Emmy," she said, snickering to herself. The Lady Destiny's voice came over the radio loud and clear. "LeAnn!! I can't seem to apparate out of this thing!! HELP!!" LeAnn laughed. "Alright, chill, Emmy-chan. I'll be right there," she responded, apparating into the Goblin King's chambers to free her friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, in the Escher Room, Koni was hanging precariously upside down, looking out for Jareth. Where was he? He should have followed her straight in there. Finally, he appeared, laughing. "Nice try, Fate. I hope you like your new home. You'll be there for a while. Meanwhile, I need to go arrange a new home for Chaos. She's trying to rescue Destiny from her's right now." And with that, Jareth disapparated, leaving Koni to realize just how stuck she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm....very interesting...looks like the Trio is in a bit of trouble, no? Who will rescue them? Hmmm? Guess y'all will have to wait for the next chapter. *smirk* 


	5. Puck To The Rescue!

LeAnn had just started using her pocket knife to start sawing through the net holding Emmy, but already the rope was mending itself. Around her wrists. "His royal hairness is gonna pay when I get us loose and get my hands on him," she muttered, not aware Jareth had apparated behind him. "Uh, LeAnn..." Emmy started, trying to warn her. "Not now. I think I'm about to get through these damn ropes. Oh, that...that..half-witted, arrogant," she continued, sawing harder. 

"LeAnn..." Emmy said again, worried. "Not now, Emmy," her cousin replied, muttering more insults about Jareth. "That sock-stuffing, hair-spray using, o-zone depleting, vain, evil, bad, pasty colored, ward-wrobe changing, sorry excuse for a Fae...AND a Goblin King!" "LeAnn..." "WHAT IS IT, EMMY?" LeAnn snapped, then felt a long finger on her shoulder. "And what else do you think of me, little Chaos?" "That's what I was trying to warn you about," Emmy muttered. LeAnn spun around and glared at the Fae.

"Let us go, you...you....you..." Jareth smirked. "What's the matter? Did the thesaurus run out of insults?" LeAnn growled. "Don't make me laugh, you egotistical, narcissistic, self-complacent,baneful, base, corrupt, depraved, immoral, rude, contemptious...." she growled, starting to wind down. Jareth yawned, and Emmy was starting to wonder what kind of punishment LeAnn was earning herself. But LeAnn wasn't quite finished throwing insults. Besides, she knew help was on the way. She just wondered what was keeping it.

"You, Jareth, call yourself immortal, but we have been here much longer than you, and we TRUE immortals will be here long past your death. Sure, old age won't kill you. You've been here since the fifteen-hundreds and your wardrobe shows it. You don't know how to show that damned mortal Sarah you love her, and I doubt you have a heart. Your singing is atrocious. You set traps, but you don't plan ahead otherwise, and you don't even know how to set the damn things properly because you don't take everything into consideration."

Ah. THERE he was. She just had to keep Jareth's attention a little longer. "Face it, Jareth. You're getting old and senile, and you have no respect for others. You know the creation stories. They all the same. 'First there was Chaos!' You would do well to respect your elders, you-" Finally, she stopped, her help having snuck up behind Jareth and knocked him out. "It's about time, Uncle Puck! What took you so long?" she asked as the Trickster grabbed one of Jareth's crystals, freeing the two cousins. "Really," Emmy said, "I was wondering why LeAnn was throwing everything she had into those insults for so long. I was beginning to wonder if she hadn't memorized a thesaurus."

"Ladies, sorry I was a little late. I was held up by a certain Unicorn Lady, if you know what I mean," he said, grinning widely. "Unfortunately, Uncle, we know FAR too well," LeAnn replied. "Way too much information," Emmy agreed. "Whatever," Puck replied. "Come on, let's get Koni and get out of here," he said. Emmy and LeAnn nodded. "Just a second," said the later. "I gotta get Riddler's socks," she said, opening up Jareth's sock drawer. She pulled out six multi-colored pairs of socks. "There we go. Now we can go get Koni-chan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Koni was still hanging upside down in the Escher room when the others arrived. "The cavalry has arrived!" Puck cried out. "IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!! WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, LEAVING ME TO HANG HERE IN HUMILIATION?" Koni shouted. "Chill out, twin-chan," Emmy said. "It was a trap. Jareth had his room booby-trapped. Uncle Puck had to help us escape ourselves," she said. LeAnn nodded in agreement. "Don't worry. We'll get you down. I've got some experience with this room. I'll lead you out." Emmy muttered something about how only Chaos could make sense of chaos. LeAnn slowly made her way up one stair-case and down another towards Koni.


	6. We Are The Champions!

Right. Additional disclaimer for this chapter. "We Are The Champions" belongs to Queen.*G* I just thought it went nicely here.

After rescuing Koni from the Escher room and returning Riddler's socks, the foursome sat once again in Emmy's living room, ready to listen to some music. Emmy pulled out the CD that had started it all. "NO!! NOT COUNTRY!!!" Koni and Puck both cried together. LeAnn shook her head. "I've got a better idea, guys. How about a little Queen?" she asked, then started singing softly.

"Humiliated Tights time after time. Hung over the bog for commiting that crime. Bad parodies. We've sung a few. We've had our share of angry Goblin Kings, but we've come through." Catching the drift, the others joined in. "And we will go on and on and on," they sang, breaking into the chorus, an unspoken agreement on the words.

"For we are the champions, my friends. And we will keep pranking to the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for goblins, for we are the champions of the Underground."

"We've done our blackmail," Koni sang, grinning. "And we've had our fun," LeAnn added. "We've done the peach wine trouble making enough for everyone," Emmy sang. Puck decided to add his two cents. "We've put Jareth in harem costumes just to piss him off." "I consider it an honor to work with such friends in creating chaos!" LeAnn finished.

"And we will go on and on and on. We are the champions my friends. And we will keep pranking to the end. We are the champions. We are the champions. No time for goblins, for we are the champions of the Underground. For WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS! AND WE WILL KEEP PRANKING TO THE END! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! NO TIME FOR GOBLINS, FOR WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE UNDERGROUND!"

As they finished singing their song of victory, Emmy held up the video they had made of Jareth singing. "Anyone want to watch His Glitterness make a fool of himself?" she asked. LeAnn grabbed it and popped it into the VCR. "No need to ask me twice," she said. "Yeah," Koni continued. "I doubt we'll see Jareth for a LONG time if we keep this little bit of incriminating evidence around."

With that, the foursome laughed, celebrating their victory over the evil Goblin King.

_Finis_


End file.
